


@JusticeLeague

by overratedantihero



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Social Media, Twitter, but it's centered on the league as a whole, implied halbarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overratedantihero/pseuds/overratedantihero
Summary: The Justice League has a social media problem, and Batman intends to fix it.





	@JusticeLeague

**Author's Note:**

> Social media concept lifted from Halbeary's Tumblr.

The silence in the Watchtower was deafening. Even Clark and Diana, who Barry could usually glance to for solace whenever Bruce grew terse and difficult to read, were impassive. Bruce himself was the only one standing, his back turned to the others, his reflection visible in the blank monitor in front of him but providing no clue as to the purpose of the impromptu meeting that had gathered the Justice League on a Saturday afternoon. Moments like these reminded Barry that through the layers of technology and metal, they were stranded in space, floating in suspension like evidence in formaldehyde.

Without realizing it, Barry’s leg was bouncing enough to vibrate the table. The only one to acknowledge it was Hal, who placed a hand on Barry’s thigh to still him. Barry glanced over at Hal and Hal winked. Some of the tension in Barry’s shoulders eased. Leave to Hal to remain warm in the chill of Batman’s disapproval.

Finally, as if prompted by some cue the rest weren’t privy to, Batman spoke without turning to face the others: “We have a social media problem.”

And with that, the tension eased and the room sprang to life.

“What,” Aquaman deadpanned, arms still crossed.

“Oh?” Wonder Woman asked, her shoulders relaxing.

Clark looked hurt.

“ _You_ may have a social media problem,” Hal announced, chin jutting and head tilted, “ _my_ social media is great.” He removed his hand from Barry so that he could cross his arms over his puffed chest.

Wordlessly, Batman procured a remote from his cape and the monitor flickered awake. Displayed on the screen was Hal’s Twitter. Or, rather, Green Lantern (@williestwilltowill)’s Twitter.

“Kyle picked my handle,” Hal whisper-confessed to Barry. Barry snorted but then quickly cleared his throat to cover his lapse in decorum.

“On March 29th, at 2:03pm, you replied to an inappropriate mention with, ‘Maybe later,’” Batman said, training a laser pointer on the tweet in question. Someone had sent Hal an, er, _explicit_ request. Barry blushed.

Hal shrugged. “It was funny.”

“On January 3rd, at 1:13am, you posted a close up of your own rear.”

Barry raised an eyebrow and Hal explained to him, “Guy took it mid-fight, I looked good.”

“Just showing off my best ass-tributes to the public,” Hal said to the room, winking.

“Is this just Green Lantern?” Arthur asked, uncrossing his arms, and sitting up as if to leave. “Can the rest of us go?”

Without moving except for his thumb, Batman flicked to another screen. This was of Aquaman (@kingoftheocean)’s Twitter. The feed consisted entirely of photos of Mera and the occasional lobster that Arthur liberated from a restaurant. Arthur closed his mouth in a thin line and he sunk back in his chair.

“Flash, your Twitter is more appropriate, but still insubstantial for a public figure of your stature,” Batman continued, flicking to a new screen that displayed Barry (@officialscarletspeedster)’s feed. “Your handle is professional, but that’s about where it ends.”

The entirety of Barry’s Twitter consisted of beautifully taken photos of dogs, captioned with the location of the dogs, and blurry photos of Central City and Central City’s occupants. There was also the occasional tweet that was clearly Hal’s doing. Batman trained the laser pointer on one of those tweets.

“He guesses my passwords!” Barry said, shrugging defensively. “I change them whenever he does.”

“Barry’s passwords are easy,” Hal shrugs. “Am I supposed to not hijink his account when it’s that easy?”

“Also, my followers seemed to really like my International Dogs series!” Barry added.

“Flash, you and I can discuss securing your online presence. And curating photos that befit a public figure. Like Wonder Woman’s, for example.”

The screen switched to Diana (@thewonderwoman)’s Twitter. Her posts were of her and civilians, most especially young girls in various states of Wonder Woman cosplay. Past that were Tweets thanking international leaders and activists for their participation in an event, or for invitations to events. Barry could admit he was impressed. Without commentary, Batman also displayed Clark (@officialmanofsteel)’s Twitter, which was like Diana’s. Both Diana and Clark looked smug.

“Supe’s a reporter,” Cyborg pointed out, having remained silent for fear of his feed being displayed next. “He’s like. Trained in social media. And Wonder Woman’s a diplomat.”

“It’s true,” Clark conceded.

“It took time to adjust to such communication, but I am a fast learner,” Diana corrected.

“Exactly,” Bruce said, finally turning to face them. “Which is why, next week, we will have a training seminar on the appropriate use of social media for our public personas. In the meantime, clean up your Twitters. Meeting adjourned.”

Chairs scraped back as everyone stood to leave. Hal bumped Barry’s shoulder. “Donuts?” he asked. Before Barry could enthusiastically agree, Batman cleared his throat.

“Except for you, Green Lantern. We still need to discuss your Grindr.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hal's Grindr completely borrowed from Halbeary!


End file.
